Explosive Entanglement
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Acer didn't expect to have a life after the crash on Pandora... Until he met Tina and his love of weapons and flames met its match. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Follows Borderlands 3 slightly. Chapter moved to Saturday.
1. The crash

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Borderlands. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(Pandora, 4 years before Borderlands 3)**

Pandora wasn't a place for people who were sane. Pandora was a place for bandits, murderers, thieves…. People who thought with their guns and fists and weapons.

That was why nobody batted their eyes when a shuttle crashed on Pandora…. If anything, it made them want to loot the crash site.

But it also was enough to draw the attention of the people who while not heroes… Wouldn't let bandits loot the ship if it gave them something they could use.

This was how Zer0 stabbed a Psycho before Brick threw a Bruiser into a rock.

Brick cracked his neck while they walked through what was over a dozen bandits. He turned to see Mortdecai leap out of another car.

The trio walked towards the shuttle; the bandits were no match for a Vault Hunter. It was common knowledge to know that.

"So… What do you think is on this thing?" Brick asked, Zer0 said nothing and Mortdecai climbed over the wreckage.

"This is an Atlas shuttle. I don't know what shot it down though…" Mortdecai said before Talon cawed and something moved in the wreck.

"Someone survived that crash?" Mortdecai asked, something slightly moved.

It was then Zer0 moved towards the figure and slightly pulled it out.

It was a kid… A teen, no younger than 16.

"A freaking kid? Where the hell is his parents?" Mortdecai asked, he frowned and then realized Zer0 had pulled him from the cargo hold.

And there was blood on the windshield or what was left of it. Brick and Mortdecai shared a look.

"Damn it… Kid's parents are dead…I can't tell if it was the crash…" Mortdecai muttered, Zer0 pulled the teen out of the shuttle wreckage only to notice he had a Jackal SMG in his hands.

Zer0 wanted to question why an Atlas shuttle had a Dahl Submachine gun with him.

But he didn't care, he carried the kid towards the car and gently put him into the seat before wondering what would happen next.

"We have to bring him to Sanctuary." Brick said, he always had a soft spot for kids… And no kid would survive Pandora… People like Tina…

He actually wondered how the teenage explosive expert would react to seeing someone around his age.

But Brick wouldn't let the kid die, even if he wasn't a hero, he wasn't that heartless.

Mortdecai went to say something and then sighed and took his seat in the car while the trio roared towards Saturday.

The Crimson Raiders would be able to get the supplies of the shuttle… The kid needed them more right now.

"You see he has a SMG in his hands? You think his parents were soldiers?" Brick asked, Mortdecai looked at the gun which the boy continued to cradle like it was a toy.

Perhaps the kid did know better and could survive on Pandora. He looked at it and saw the weapon was modified, it was a custom weapon.

He wondered if the teen owned the weapon and guessed it probably belong to his father.

Well, the Jackal was his weapon now, Brick went to look at the weapon and teen while the buggy continued to travel towards the city of the Crimson Raiders.

"Those Bandits killed his parents, there was blood in the cockpit and those bullet holes were clearly from the bandits." Mortdecai stated, Brick looked around and he sighed.

"What are we going to tell the kid when we get to Sanctuary? He's going to wake up soon and you know he's going to freak the hell out…" Brick said, Mortdecai said nothing and sighed before he nearly crashed the buggy into the desert.

He turned to look at Brick who looked at the teen. He took the Jackal SMG and put it next to the teen before he settled back into his seat.

"We need to go and we need to get there fast…" Brick said before Mortdecai sighed and punched the gas so they could be at the city as fast as possible.

They continued to shoot through the sand like a bullet out of a loaded gun and the teen started to groan.

A sign he would wake up soon enough.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this story will be following Borderlands 3 but will slightly different… A lot different, actually. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so next week and will show the teen in Sanctuary, will show his name and show him meeting the Crimson Raiders and Tiny Tina. Until next chapter or so. Lighting Wolf out! **


	2. Tina

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(Sanctuary, 4 years before Borderlands 3)**

Nothing surprised Tina, Pandora had people that had killed others just for looking at them wrong.

"Who's the boy, Moy?" Tina asked, she could see Lilith, Brick, Mortdecai and Maya around the boy.

"We found him on a crash shuttle, Tina… His parents died…" Mortdecai stated.

Tina frowned, many people outside the Crimson Raiders thought she was just a psychotic girl. She was, but she still was mature enough to realize she was sad.

She knew she was crazy, she LOVED being crazy… But over the years, she had still remembered what happened to her parents.

Then Roland came and gave her a new family…. Then Handsome Jack took that away as well… Just like how Hyperion took her parents from her.

"Oh…. Well… Hmm…" Tiny said before she scampered over to the boy and blinked.

He had a black jacket with sliver lines on it. He had red boots on with flames on the sides of them, she also saw the boy had black gloves that had what looked like a decal of a gun on them. He also had sliver pants with more red lines on them.

"He's Acer, sup Ace!?" Tina shouted before the boy blinked and rolled off the table.

"Where the hell am I!?" The boy said before he turned to Lilith and Maya and then to Brick and Mortdecai.

"Tina, what did you do?" Lilth asked before Tina shrugged.

"I called him by his name, it's Acer…. He doesn't have another name." Tina said, the boy looked at her.

"How do you know I didn't have another name?" Acer asked, Tina shrugged again.

"Because you look like you don't have a clue in the world… Sides, you're going to be living on Pandora, you need a Pandora name…. Also, because that's what I'm going to call you…" Tina explained, Acer noticed his smg and put it on his waist.

"Kid, you should know your mom and dad…." Mortdecai said before Acer turned to them.

"They died… It wasn't that crash that killed them or any of those mask freaks that I saw before I passed out… It was a bomb from my uncle, he works for Dahl…" Acer said, he turned to Tina.

"You look like you enjoy dropping grenades onto bandits…" Acer said, Tina's eyes went wide.

"Oh, this boy knows my style! You look like you like fire and guns!" Tina shouted before he looked at his arms.

"How did you…. I… You scare me… Your cool…" Acer said before he looked at his hands and small flamethrowers appeared on them.

"Takes a crazy to know a crazy…" Mortdecai said before Tiny kicked him.

"Well at least we've gotten basics done…" Lilith said before Acer looked over his weapon.

"So…. I'm going to guess we're in a city… Why did you guys take my gun?" Acer asked, he blinked at something.

"Wait…. I had a backup gun…. Where's my backup gun!?" Acer asked before he blinked and overturned the table.

"I'm starting to think he's as crazy as Tina… They're both teens." Mortdecai stated, both Acer and Tina glared at the sniper.

"Dude, go get kissed by a train powered by rocket fuel…" Acer muttered before he looked around.

"Don't tell me dad was… Damn it, old man, you planned out everything but you let the stupid shotgun you needed get stolen by a mask freak…" Acer said before he looked at Lilith.

"Cool tats… I've seen those before, don't remember where, I was too bored at the time…. Now I'm bored…" Acer said, Lilith blinked at the fact that Acer had seen a Siren.

"So, what's the last thing you've lit on fire? You need to burn something NOW!" Tina said before Lilith cut in.

"Whoa, Tina, he just got here and he's obviously going through some denial…" Lilith said before Acer dodged around her.

"Denial? NOPE! If you've seen or know my parents, I guarantee they didn't die… Least I don't think so…" Acer said, he turned to Tina.

"I bet I could burn something better than you could blow it up!" Acer shouted in glee.

"Them's fighting words, son! Let's throw down!" Tina said before she was out the door with Acer following.

"Should we… Do something?" Maya asked before Brick shrugged.

"Kid's around Tina, there isn't anyone with a brain crazy enough to fight Tina… Besides the bandits she likes to use for target practice…." Brick said, Lilith turned to look at Maya.

"Other Sirens? We need to check that out if he's telling the truth… I've already seen one Sirin besides me and they're all that." Lilith said before they heard an explosion outside.

"I have a feeling those 2 aren't going to leave each other alone… And if Tina is that attached to him right away? She's not going to let him go." Brick stated.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that by Borderlands 3, Tina and Acer will already be in a relationship… So, I hope nobody minds the romance being a little fast… It will be slow when their together. I also apologize if I haven't gotten Tina's personality right… Hard to write crazy. Next chapter will be on Monday or so and will show Tina and Acer talking and bonding, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Acer

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 days after Acer's arrival, 3 years and 4 days before Borderlands 3)**

"Give me the detonator!" Acer said before he lunged at Tiny who took a step back and dodged the lunge.

"No, I'm the one who does this, sucker!" Tina stated, Acer turned to see a group of bandits charged at them.

Acer reached for his Jackal Smg while Tina went to grab a grenade from her pouch.

Acer dodged a swing of the first Psycho and shot him with a burst of bullets to the chest. He dove behind a rock while another fired his shotgun.

"So… This a common thing?" Acer asked, he fired another burst into a Bandit's head who lifted his pistol.

The man collapsed as 3 more Bandits fired at them while 4 more Psychos charged them.

"Yep." Tina said, tossing the grenade at the group while a bandit nearly shot her before Acer shot the man in the head.

"Ah." Acer said, he shot another Psyho before a man managed to get a shot on him which nearly nicked his cheek.

"Dude, you seriously need a shield mod…" Tina said before her grenade exploded and killed the Psychos which stupidly ran into its range.

"A shield what?" Acer asked before he fired another burst and saw a computer built into the smg show he was at 10 bullets, each burst taking 5 bullets.

He went to fire again and was nearly knocked to the ground by another bullet. Tina threw another grenade, there was an explosion and then there was silence.

Acer began to look through the bodies for ammo and blinked.

"Look through them, they got money… You need stuff… Like guns and stuff." Tina said, Acer pulled a fresh clip from one of the bandits.

He ejected the clip and turned to Tina.

"How come you don't got a gun?" Acer asked, he started to look through the bodies for money and put it in a satchel he had and then he put his gun away.

"I got grenades for days, boy… I don't need a gun… Least, I don't think so… I don't know, should I?" Tina asked, Acer turned to her and shrugged.

"You do you, T…. But I'd do it…. Anyway…" Acer said as he noticed the detonator that Tina had dropped when the bullets started flying.

"I believe this belongs to you…" Acer said, tossing the device to Tina.

"Such a gentlemen…. Thank you." Tina said with a mocking bow which Acer laughed at as he looked over the dead bodies from the ones which Tina killed.

"You know… As awesome you were taking out those bandits…. You blew up their stuff we could take, right?" Acer asked, Tina shrugged.

Acer knew Tina was insane, he wondered if he was going to be insane. He didn't love killing, fighting was fun, but from what Tina told him, he was on a kill or be killed planet.

And it didn't make him insane to dislike bandits… They would kill them, he killed them first.

"Well… Always more bandits… Always more bandits, Ace paste…" Tina said and Acer nodded.

"You're alright, T… You don't mind if I call you 'T', right?" Acer asked, Tina nodded and Acer went to walk away.

"Hey! Dumb, dumb! The firework shows!" Tina shouted; Acer blinked.

"Oh…. Right…" Acer said and he turned to look at Tina who patted her fellow teen who rolled his eyes.

"Well, light them up, T! We got a cake to bake, woman!" Acer said and Tina laughed before pressing it,

A string of explosions lit up the valley while the duo cheered and laughed.

"That was awesome!" Acer said before a buggy nearly slammed into him and exploded.

Acer blinked at this, he turned to Tina while fiery wreckage from the explosions began to rain down near them.

"Uh… I think we should go…." Acer said before another car nearly crushed him.

"Ok, walking away now…" Acer said before Tina turned and ran.

"Hey, I'm not becoming a pancake!" Acer yelled as he followed the girl while he tried to dodge raining cars and fireballs.

"Then run faster, knucklehead!" Tina yelled before both she and Acer dove behind a rock.

Acer saw a long sliver of metal nearly stab him as it passed over his head.

"I think the bombs malfunctioned…." Tina said, Acer turned to her and rolled his eyes.

"You think?" He asked before Tina threw a rock at him which caused him to rub his arm.

"You shut your face; I didn't think they'd do that!" Tina said, a helmet which was still burning rolled between the duo before both looked at it.

"You think the Crimson Raiders saw all of… All of that?" Acer asked, blinking while Tina started to wonder what would happen next.

"No…." Tina said, blinking and realizing they had just become friends.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the next chapter is going to be going through another time skip… I am not trying to rush along the romance and friendship, Tina and Acer's relationship will still be new in Borderlands 3 and their romance will slowly grow when their together… Next chapter will show Acer and Tina after a year on Pandora and show Acer hanging out with the Crimson Raiders, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Birthday

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(1 year after Acer's arrival 2 years and 1 day before Borderlands 3)**

"I really need a better gun…" Acer said, he looked over the Jackal SMG he still had.

It was nice, but it wouldn't help in a real gunfight… Not that Acer didn't have the means to buy better guns.

"Yeah… Your gun… It sucks." Tina stated before Acer rolled his eyes.

"Hey… It isn't like you have a better gun… That's a shotgun… You have a shotgun…" Acer said, Tina rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it isn't like I'm enjoying this… Shotguns suck, you have to get up in their faces!" Tina shouted while Acer rolled his eyes.

"Yet you still bought the damn thing… Wait, if you don't steal money, how did you buy it?" Acer asked, Tina laughed.

"Son, I don't buy… Found it off a dead bandit… There's a lot of bandits here, fyi…" Tina said and Acer sighed.

"Why didn't I do that? Damn it, T you came up with a better idea then me!" Acer stated, Tina flicked her friend on the forehead and Acer looked down from the cliff they were sitting on.

"I heard your parents got killed by Hyperion…" Acer said, Tina looked like a kicked puppy before Acer spoke up.

"My grandpa died in a firefight between Dahl and Vladof… So, I know what that's like… Plus my uncle hates my mom and dad… So, there's that." Acer stated.

"Hmm." Tina said, patting Acer on the head like a dog. He blushed and then looked at her slightly annoyed and smiled.

"You want to blow something up?" Acer asked, he hated awkward silences and he didn't know if he upset Tina or not.

"You read my mind, shorty." Tina said and slid down the hill.

"Well, it is… T, I am not short!" Acer yelled before he slid after her.

He followed back to the cave where she lived while she went to get more explosives.

"Hey, Ace taze…" Tina stated before Acer turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" Acer asked before Tina pointed at a crate.

"Check the box." Tina stated, Acer raised an eyebrow and then he opened the box.

He blinked before he pulled out a Torgue Shotgun: A Sinewy Ravager and a Torgue Pistol: A Crammed Devastator.

"T?" Acer asked before Tina turned to look at him, and shrugged.

"Torgue owes me a fave… Also, he thinks your cool…. Least I told him your cool…" Tina said before Acer put his new pistol on his waist and then drew his shotgun.

"Uh… What do I do with the other gun?" Acer asked, Tina took the SMG from Acer and put it in front of one of the vending machines.

Acer watched the machine make the weapon vanish and spit cash onto the floor.

Tina took half and tossed the other half to Acer.

"I love this planet." Acer said as he put the money away, Tina nodded and carried the explosives past him.

"Ok, let's go… I guess I'm going to have to shoot the bandits again like last month? Also, there was the month before that… And then the last…" Acer muttered while he followed the 17-year-old explosives expert towards the ridge they would always use for the fireworks show.

A firework shows which was in range of a bandit camp which always seemed to camp where the duo was.

Then again, they were bandits… And if there was something Acer had learned over the year?

They were stupid… They were very stupid and there was always an endless number of bandits… And an endless number of bullets and bombs to deal with them as well.

"You know soon enough we're going to leave Pandora, right? Free Lily wants to explore beyond Pandora…." Tina said while Acer swung his shotgun around.

"Hmm." Acer said before he leaned the weapon on his shoulder.

"You seem less… Crazy, no offence… I don't think even my brain is fully screwed in the whole way… I like fire like you like bombs." Acer said while Tina shrugged.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy, cray cray…. I mean, I might be a little nuts… But I'm not stupid, you know how hard it is to make bombs?" Tina asked, Acer was about to answer before the sound of a war screech cut the air.

"Shooting time, T… Also, I'm just saying, sometimes you're throwing jokes and all that, then there's times where your all normal and stuff." Acer said before a Bandit climbed up the hill.

Acer saw the man charge them while he cocked the shotgun and then shot the man in the chest. He backflipped to the ground and then was still.

Acer cocked the shotgun again as more bandits emerged at them and rushed forward.

Acer stared down the scope of the weapon and fired a shot.

The Bandit fell to the ground from the headshot.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the only time skip after this will be to 1 year before borderlands 3… Then will be the 12 months or will be 12 chapters until Tina and Acer leave Pandora along with the others. Next chapter will show Acer and Tina fighting more bandits… The chapter after that is the timeskip to 1 year. Until Tuesday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(1 year after Acer's arrival 2 years and 1 day before Borderlands 3)**

Acer ducked behind the rock before he lifted his shotgun. He felt more bullets ping off his shield while he shot another bandit.

"Sometimes I think these guys don't think!" Acer said before he cocked the weapon and saw a grenade land next to him.

"Damn it…" Acer said before he went to run before the grenade exploded and sent him flying towards the other part of the cliff.

His shields drained to nothing and he looked to see his shotgun had slid to the side.

Acer turned to see a group of 3 Psychos charging him, Acer turned to see a group of bandits attacking Tina who had reached for a grenade.

Acer ripped his new pistol from his waist and started to shoot. He saw one of the bullets pierce the head of one Psycho while another bullet struck the chest of another. A third fell with his leg shot before the pistol clicked empty.

Acer looked at the gun in shock before the Psycho slashed at him, he was kicked in the ribs.

The pistol clattered away before the Psycho raised his buzzaxe to bash Acer's head in.

That was when a screaming Tina latched onto his back.

"Leave my Ace Paste alone!" Tina yelled, Acer looked at his shotgun and rolled for it.

The Psycho threw Tina to the ground roughly and went to bash her head in.

"Treat the Badger with sake!" The Psycho screamed before there was a gunshot and the man collapsed into the sand.

Acer panted and looked at his smoking shotgun before he looked at Tina who rubbed at her head.

"T… You good?" Acer asked while he leaned against a rock, he reloaded his weapon and then put the shotgun aside.

"Yeah, I'm fine… You good?" Tina asked, Acer nodded and then he rolled the detonator to her.

"Yeah… Thanks for tackling him… I was about to have my face smashed in…" Acer stated, he slowly tried to climb to his feet.

"No prob… So, that was a thing." Tina said while Acer smiled and chuckled in amusement.

"Well, I think we're just about done here…" Acer said, he pulled a fresh clip from one of the dead bandits and grabbed his pistol.

He ejected the clip and then put the new clip in and put the pistol on his belt. He started looking over the Bandits for cash and bullets.

Tina watched him pull another pair of fresh clips and put them on his belt. He grabbed some shotgun shells and put them in his shotgun.

"Doofus, forgetting something?" Tina asked while Acer rolled his eyes and rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"Light it up, lets blow this pop stand." Acer stated before he leaned on a rock and then rubbed at the back as his neck.

"Keep your pants on…" Tina muttered while Acer rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I've helped you for 2 years… Sometimes I think you'd be as in trouble as much I am without you… We're like twist ties, you can't take them off without removing them entirely… Either that or grease stains…" Acer said, Tina crossed her arms before Acer put his shotgun on his back.

"Don't cross your arms, you're the one who I'm almost always with! You visit me! I haven't been to craft any fuel for my flamethrowers… That or my Napalm Grenades… I forgot how much I enjoy fire…" Acer said before Tina thumbed the detonator and laughed as the explosions nearly knocked Acer off his feet.

"You just gave me an idea for a bit of a game, Ace Face." Tina said before Acer crossed his arms.

"What?" Acer asked before Tina tossed the useless detonator to the side.

"We have a contest on who can do the most over the top stuff… Who can be the craziest Starting next year..." Tina said, her voice sounded sweet and demonic at the same time? Acer couldn't be shore.

"Uh…" Acer said before Tina turned to him.

"What, you scared, boy? You scared, T Gonna win?" Tina asked, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Ok, fine, let's do this…We're do this… But… But… We're going to have stakes… Let's make this a contest." Acer said, Tina walked away and then turned back to Acer.

"Ok… If I win… You have to be my sidekick for life… You gots to be my meat shield." Tina said, Acer held up his hands.

"Ok… But if I win, you got to… go on a date with me as my boyfriend." Acer said, mostly joking before Tina spit on her hand.

"Fine, deal… Shake." Tina said, Acer blinked.

"What?" Acer asked while Tina smirked.

"You scared? You not going to shake?" Tina asked, Acer blinked and then looked at his hand and spat on it.

"Deal…" Acer said before Tina nodded and ran off.

"What monster did I just release?" He asked himself before following.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! ok, I want to point out this will be the only year timeskip. Next chapter is going to show the beginning of Tina and Acer's content. Until Friday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **

**Ps: The only timeskip from now on will be month by month till Borderlands 3. **


	6. Contest

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, 11 months before Borderlands 3)**

"This is going to blow your socks clean off!" Tina said while Acer looked around before he crossed his arms and then he looked around.

"Said that after you tried to rig up that buggy to explode when those bandits tried to jump it…" Acer said, Tina slapped him on the arm and he blinked.

"The hell did I do? You're the one who thought fireworks work differently than they do!" Acer said, Tina stepped on the pedal and the rocket shot into the air.

"Tina, where did you send the rocket to land on?" Acer asked, his eyes slightly widening.

"You know that Hyperion outpost the Raiders were forced to abandon because of the gas leak?" Tina asked, Acer turned to look at her.

"Bloodwind Bastion?" Acer asked before Tina nodded, Acer watched the rocket explode and then he sighed and turned to Tina.

"You're in the lead…. I hate you sometimes, T…" Acer stated while he leaned his shotgun on his shoulder.

"You keep saying that." Tina muttered before she turned and saw the remaining Hyperion soldiers starting to run away and watched the mines that they set around the base explode.

"That is still always disturbing and disgusting…." Acer muttered before he turned to Tina who continued to watch the fireworks on the rocket explode and color the sky in shades of red, orange and purple.

"Tina, did you aim straight for the gas leak that Brick told you about?" Acer asked, Tina shrugged and then Acer saw a loader stomping up the hill on fire towards them.

He raised his shotgun and shot the mech, blasting it's leg off and knocking it down the hill.

Acer pumped the shotgun and watched the bullet pop out of the gun and into the sand. He brushed off his clothing and then turned to Tina before they heard an ECHOnet.

"Tina, did you just blow up Bloodwind Bastion?!" Brick asked before Acer responded for the 18-year-old explosive expert.

"Tina did it, it was part of the contest, Brick! It's 3 for me and 4 to her…. Tina's coming to see you now…" Acer said, Tina slugged him in the shoulder and she sighed before she went to go and talk to Brick.

"I still think the set on fire Psycho statue I made with the Skag in the stomach was cooler…." Acer muttered before he walked away to try and come up with a better plan.

**(30 minutes later)**

Tina sat next to Brick while he looked up at the sky.

"So, you guys still having that contest?" Brick said, Tina ran a finger over her headband.

"Yep." Tina said, Brick chuckled.

"You know Acer likes you, right? The kid hasn't come here more than twice and I rarely see him without you…" Brick stated, Tina looked at her hands.

"I know." Tina said, Brick crossed his arms and looked into the sky.

"You're just using this contest to see if you like him, aren't you? You don't really seem to care if you lose…Since the only thing either of you really have to lose is the 2000$ you both bet… And you know Acer isn't going to make you pay that." Brick stated.

"I know." Tina stated, Brick scratched his arms and chuckled.

"You two are both funny, and nuts at times… Anyway, what about your other relationships? Sheega? Jeremy…? You know Jeremey tried to kill you after you dumped his ass, right?" Brick asked, Tina smiled.

"Then Ace shot him, lit his leg on fire and threatened to burn him with a flamethrower if he didn't leave…. Yeah, and Sheega still has my little angel, Enrique IV…." Tina said before she turned to look at Brick.

"I'm well aware of Ace's crush, Brick-Brak… This is just another way to hang out more… Ever since Roland died… Ever since Jack put a bullet in his back…" Tina said and Brick held up his hands.

"We're not going anywhere, Tina… Neither is Ace… He's like a sweet little dog, anywhere you need him to go? I'm sure he'll follow you…" Brick said, Tina nodded.

"Ok, ya just made it gross, Brick-bat…. But I get your point… And like I said, I can handle myself… Remember, I got that brand-new gun… And I have all the bombs…" Tina said, Brick chuckled and sighed.

"Ok, you both have your crazy death contest…. But if you like him, you better tell him, Acer isn't going to tell you, you know that…." Brick said, Tina nodded and started to walk away.

"I know… Now I have a contest to handle and all that, Brick-Pat…" Tina said while she continued to look at the sky.

Brick watched the girl he considered a daughter walk away with a smile on his face and chuckled.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for this timeskip, the chapter that was supposed to come before this one was lost. I'm also going to make the chapters longer after this. I also want to point out the story chapters will show each important stunt in the contest and who's in the lead. Next chapter will be on Monday or so and will show the next major event in the contest. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Round 2

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, 10 months before Borderlands 3)**

Tina watched Acer finish up the fuel supply for a flamethrower… One which would send a pack of Skaggs scampering into the Borderlands.

And onto a group of Bandits… Acer wished there was more types of people willing to try and kill them, it left little to try and destroy…

Still, it allowed him time to get things ready… Part of the contest also meant wiping out Bandits and Hyperion soldiers.

"And…. Done." Acer said, flipping the switch and watching the Skaggs rush into the Borderlands.

This was then followed by screams as the animals began to destroy every Bandit they found.

"Showoff…" Tina said before she put another point onto the digital list.

"Hey, in 2 weeks, your end up doing something twice as good… Besides, you and I both made the rules…" Acer said and Tina shook her head and then poked him on the nose.

"You're lucky your so cute or I'd turn you into chunky salsa, Ace-Paste." Tina said, Acer blushed and turned to look at the sky once more time.

"You know these bandits have been ranting things? The last 6 I killed yesterday ended up ranting about some sort of gods…." Acer muttered; Tina crossed her arms.

"I think Free Lily said something about that… She wants more bandits gone… I guess I know why now…." Tina muttered, she might still be crazy, but she could think and act normally.

"Well… If it helps, the sensors Brick and Mortdecai set here just said 20 more Bandits got killed… I'm going to loot them; you want to get the rest of their gear and loot?" Acer asked, Tina patted him on the head, his brand of crazy and violence was growing on her.

If she did lose the bet, she really didn't care, she'd have a boyfriend who loved fire and explosions as much as she did.

"You read my mind." Tina said before she slid down the hill and into the middle of the group.

The 6 Skaggs had gone after the rest of the Bandits, Acer shot one of the bandits that reached for his pistol to shoot them. He blew the smoke off his weapon and put his pistol back on his belt.

"I'd feel bad about these guys if they weren't crazy nutjobs who kill everyone in existence, bad or good…." Acer muttered before Tina rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I keep you out of trouble all the time!" Acer said before Tina walked away with a handful of guns to sell and some cash.

She patted Acer on the head and then kissed him on the cheek before she walked away.

"It's cute that you think that… But I'm the one keeping someone from drinking soup from your brain, Ace." Tina said before she walked up the hill.

"Wait… What?" Acer blinked before he blushed and then he turned to look at Tina.

"I… That girl both makes me wish she was my girlfriend… And makes me think she's going to put a bomb in my head and turn me into a scarecrow…" Acer muttered before he flipped over a Psycho and then he took a clip from his pouch.

"Why the hell did a Psycho get a clip of ammo? I don't get why these guys with Buzzaxes have grenades and… Never mind, I got my own answer to that question…" Acer stated, Tina came back a minute later.

"Where did you put that money and guns?" Acer asked while he put another stack of bills into a bag for himself while Tina pocketed a grenade.

"T… You already have enough bombs, why did you need another grenade?" Acer asked, Tina glared at him.

"Boy, you know you can never have enough grenades… You're the one who steals from every buggy to try and make those flame weapons…" Tina said, Acer rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, take the damn thing… Just don't pull the pin right away, you're going to blow up the entire planet…" Acer said, he blinked and turned to the explosive expert.

"I heard you turned Flesh Stick to ash… I also heard what that jackass did…" Acer said, Tina's eyes narrowed before Acer patted her on the shoulder, causing her to tense up.

"You turned him to ash… He got what he deserved, T… Anyway, you know I heard from Lilith we might end up leaving soon? Pandora has been growing on me… But all those planets? All those guys with guns ready to shoot at us? I can't wait…." Acer said, Tina laughed, Acer could go from crazy to coherent in minutes.

"You ever think on your parents?" Tina asked, Acer turned to look to the side.

"I don't think they care about where I am, T… They haven't found… Maybe my uncle got them by now… Maybe something happened to them… I do think I've found a new home here… I haven't thought about those deadbeats… If they gave up on me? I haven't thought about them in years…" Acer said before he turned to look to her.

"Just loot and then let's go eat… I heard your stomach growling." Acer said, Tina laughed.

"You freaking werido…" Tina muttered, Acer rolled his eyes and then he felt Tina slug him in the shoulder playfully.

He really didn't care what happened to his parents, if they hadn't found him yet? They were dead or deadbeats in his mind.

And he was fine with it.

Tina: 7.

Acer: 9.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the Borderlands 3 chapters will be 2000 or so words. I also want to point out Acer's family aren't going to be important to the story… And I want to point out every chapter will show Acer and Tina becoming a couple. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so next week and will show the next year and the next big stunt. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Hyperion's Anarachy

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, 9 months before Borderlands 3)**

Acer felt another bullet hit him in the shoulder as the shield absorbed the bullet. He pumped the shotgun.

"Hope you enjoy incendiary rounds, Scrapheap!" Acer said as he shot the Loader and watched it collapse into a pile of fuel.

The fuel inside the loader ignited from the special incendiary rounds and lit the fuel aflame. He watched it slowly trail towards a Hyperion shuttle which was going to be scrapped.

"Ok, point for me, T!" Acer said, he pumped the weapon again and watch the shell casing fall to the ground.

"Nope, I'm still doing better, point or not! You forgot the song I made out of bombs!" Tina shouted, Acer sighed and started to reload his shotgun before he looked at the burning shuttle which exploded.

"You have 11 points, I have 10, I can still catch up…. Besides, we still have 9 months before the year is up… That's 273 days." Acer said before he put his shotgun on his back.

"Ha, nerd… Still, that was pretty cool, and I'm going to be lying if I said I don't want to see what you try next… Most of your ideas involve fire…" Tina said, Acer rolled his eyes.

"BECAUSE… I like fire; besides, everyone knows you as the best explosive expert on Pandora…. Your stunts during the contest are ALL blowing stuff up usually… I don't blame you for doing one thing, TINA…." Acer said, leaning towards the girl, she poked him on the nose which he crinkled and smiled.

"Now that this outpost is gone, we're going to find another one to mess around with… Hyperion is going to go extinct in a few weeks, their going to be driven off Pandora, and without that giant base on the moon? They're never going to bother anyone ever again…" Acer said, he crossed his arms and sat on a supply crate which had gotten knocked away when Tina had thrown a grenade into the outpost.

"Yeah… Well, they were sore losers anyway… Going to be kissing all that moola they could get here goodbye… Jack's been ruling Pandora so long, nobody thinks about a world without him…." Tina stated, Acer pulled off his shotgun as he had forgotten it hurt to wear it on his back for long amounts of time.

"Well… You know there's going to be a group that will take his place…. You forget about the battle of Sanctuary?" Acer asked to the explosive expert who shook her head and turned to him.

"Nah, I didn't… But who the hell is going to take over for Jack?" Tina asked while Acer turned over the shotgun and wondered if he could ever ask for newer weapons from Torgue.

He had yet to meet the man, he certainly wanted to, considering how Tina spoke of him.

"How about all these bandits? You haven't noticed tons of them have been coming in all over? Yeah, there might be a few trillion bandits, but they're always killing each other… Something is bringing them together, you know? And the other Vault Hunters are going off on missions and all that, T…. You me, Mortdecai and Brick have been the ones waging war on the bandits and Hyperion. I've barely seen Lily outside the city and when she is, she's got an entire army of soldiers behind her…" Acer said while Tina sighed and leaned on Acer.

He turned to look at her, but said nothing while she rolled her eyes, he smiled and looked at the moon.

"You grew up on Pandora, T… You ever think how it's going to be when we leave? We're going to be going from planet to planet…" Acer said, Tina huffed.

"We're be fine, just means a lot of bad guys to take down… More vaults to try and find… You said you were going to try and find a Vault… You're going to need a lot more time to be that awesome… Least I think so, you a noob." Tina joked as Acer elbowed her in the small of the back as she grunted and bonked him on the head.

"I'm sorry, who nearly got their brain turned into slush by that soldier from Hyperion? I ended up having to shoot him in the back before he shot you… Plus I ended up saving you from when Lemmie tried to shoot your head off with a rocket launcher… And got knocked down a cliff, broke my leg and had to let Brick do the rest of the fighting." Acer said, Tina chuckled.

"Someone's jealous…." Tina said playfully, Acer blushed which Tina barely saw and he elbowed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry my best friend in the galaxy is someone who's ass I have to pull out of the fire all the time." Acer said.

"No bad words, dumb dumb!" Tina said before elbowing him hard in the ribs.

Tina: 11

Acer: 10

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out some of the contest chapters will be 900 words. Next chapter will be on next Monday or so and will show Acer and Tina doing another stunt and show them getting closer. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. The cult

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, 8 months before Borderlands 3)**

Brick and Mortdecai found Acer and Tina sitting back to back on a crate with dozens of Bandits.

Also, there was the fact that everything behind them, crates of supplies from the bandits, were shredded and destroyed… Along with the fact that the shacks behind them were on fire.

"Damn, you 2 were busy, weren't you?" Mortdecai asked while Acer turned to look at them and waved his shotgun at them.

"Hey Mort, we were just dealing with these uh… T, what did the first guy say before I set him in fire with an incendiary round? I broke my shotgun after that, the damn psycho cut with his buzzaxe and the round shattered the barrel… Made me have to get this Ironwilled Scattergun…" Acer said, pointing at the Jakobs made weapon.

"You both took down a COV camp alone? I'm starting to wonder how their ripping us apart." Mortdecai said as Acer blinked.

"Co what now? I thought these guys were just bandits…. Oh, also I'm ahead by 1 point, first guy ran into a shock barrel which set off a flame barrel… Also, I kinda blacked out after I used my flame thrower…" Acer said before Brick looked at the duo.

"Lilith wanted to talk with both of you guys… Also, nice work." He stated and Acer shrugged.

"All in a day's work for a pair of psychopaths with flamethrowers and bombs." Acer stated and Tina smirked.

"Lack of regard for human life is overrated on Pandora! Let's see what free Lily wants, Ace-Paste." Tina said, kicking the teen who rolled his eyes.

"You know, not everyone puts up with your nicknames, T." Acer said while he rolled off the box and began to walk towards the buggy.

"No, you only do it because you love me…" Tina said and Acer blushed and turned away, Tina pushed him with her shoulder playfully and ran her free hand over her headband.

She was making a new look for herself now that she would have been on Pandora 7 years. She convinced Acer to try it.

"Woman, you… Your weird, T… I'd never stop hanging out with you… Mainly because nobody else on Pandora can blow up bandits and still crack jokes about it like you… But you can be weird sometimes…" Acer said as they reached the buggy.

**(Crimson Raiders Drydocks.)**

The fall of Sanctuary to Colonel Hector was something that angered and saddened all the Crimson Raiders and the residents of the city.

Still they would be leaving soon, Acer and Tina had been busy helping the Crimson Raiders build a ship.

"Lil- chill!" Acer shouted as he leapt out of the buggy with Tina following, she leapt over the railing and landed in a crouch.

"I was wondering when you would both get here." Lilith said while Acer looked at the Skelton of the ship.

"I see the ship is coming together… You guys been using the fuel I mixed up?" Acer asked, he wasn't perfect at everything, but he was good at making flames and types of melting materials.

And operate a flamethrower needed fuel, something Acer had learned how to make when he was 14.

"Yep, thanks for helping me with it, sweetie." Ellie said before Lilth spoke up.

"You both know who the Children of the Vault are?" Lilth asked, she didn't know who ran the bandit army, but she did know they were becoming an issue.

"I thought they were just a group of bandits. I heard one of the bandits I shot talk about them before I shot him, why?" Acer asked, Brick crossed his arms.

"They're a bandit cult, a big one and they've been wiping out the Crimson Raiders left and right, we've already lost like 15 percent of our guys." Brick stated, Tina turned to look at him.

"So? Let's just find their head honcho and shoot him till he's smoothie… No problem, we waste bandits like their gas in one of Ace's flamethrowers..." Tina said and Acer looked at her.

"Lady, you are this close to getting tackled at 200 miles an hour…" Acer said while Tina waved 2 fingers at him playfully.

"What do you need from us, boss? We still have a contest going on, which I am currently SMOKING Ms. T over here…" Acer joked before Tina elbowed Acer who nearly crashed to the ground.

It was quite clear the duo was close by now considering the smirks they gave each other before he turned to Lilith.

"You need us, you got us… You guys have been making me feel at home every time and again… Plus any bandit who comes after T, me and the Crimson Raiders? Me and T will gladly take them down…" Acer said as he looked at a nodding Tina.

"What do you need, commander?" Acer asked.

Acer: 14

Tina: 12

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out every chapter will show Acer and Tina a little closer… When they get together in 8 more chapters, they won't be super serious dating yet… I do also want to point out elements of BL3 will be in the story since I have the game. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or Sunday and will show **


	10. Rocket Building

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, 7 months before Borderlands 3)**

Acer had no idea if he was 19 or 20, he knew he was older than 18. He really didn't care, he knew Tina like most people on Pandora, was older than they looked.

He blinked and watched another round of explosions go off in the distance. He sighed and checked off another point for Tina.

He checked the fuel line and then turned back to look at Ellie.

"You're to need a lot more fuel if we're ever going to get the ship off the ground… Also, damn it, now she has 15 points…." Acer muttered, pulling off his new black gloves.

He traced a line over the wolf like mask/helmet he was building... Just another part of his soon to be new look.

"The fuel supply is fine; we got enough guns?" Ellie asked, Acer looked at her.

Both burst out laughing as Acer bashed his fist on the metal bars in laughter.

"That's… That's funny… We can NEVER have enough guns… That's like having enough gas in a car… Or food in your belly… Anyway, unless you need more welding tools made or more flame weapons? I'm going to go and look for more guns for myself…" Acer said as he jumped over the railing and landed in a crouch.

His shield mod took the blunt of the fall as Acer boarded a shotgunner before turning the buggy and flooring it into the desert.

"Damn COV…." Acer muttered as he watched a Fanatic as they were being called, get crushed under the wheel.

"ACE!" Acer heard and nearly crashed into a wall before he looked at Tina who stood in front of the gate.

"Damn it, T, you were nearly turned into road pizza!" Acer said as he climbed out of the truck and brushed off his new green pants.

"Pff, if you wanted to you, would…" Tina stated, Acer sighed and turned to look

"I know you're tied with me… Also, the ship is going to need a lot more work if it's going to fly… The fuel supply is going to need a kick…" Acer said, he could make flamethrowers work and create jets of fire and such…

Getting a ship to punch through the atmosphere? He'd need someone who was good at blowing stuff up… Which would be Tina.

"You know there was going to be a wave of those COV losers come our way, right?" Tina asked, Acer blinked and went to open his mouth before he closed it.

"You scare me at times, T… Seriously… And I thought I had no problem killing bandits…." Acer muttered before he turned to look around.

"Anyway… I was going to go and look for some guns… Ellie wanted you to help with the ship…." Acer said, Tina shrugged and walked past Acer.

He leaned on the car before he leapt back into it and gunned the engine while it roared down the road.

"Just more bandits to put down… These guys are like ticks on a sheep…" Acer muttered while he spotted a group of Fanatics, 6 he saw… All around a campfire.

He leapt out of the car and fired his shotgun, he cursed as he had to dig another round out of his pocket to reload.

He saw one of the Fanatics fall to the ground before he ducked behind the car and then fired it again, blowing the head off another before he felt a burst of bullets cut through his shields.

He growled and pulled one of the incendiary grenades he made before rolling around the corner and throwing it.

He felt one of the bullets as it punched through his shields and grazed his calf.

He fell to the ground, the fabric of his clothing regenerating but his leg didn't. he watched the grenade burst into a cascade of flames.

It engulfed the group of bandits who burned before they screeched as the grenade exploded.

"Ow…. Just ow… That hurt…" Acer muttered as he grabbed at one of the health shards and jabbed it into his leg.

He felt the nanobots knit the wound closed and climbed to his feet as his shield regained power and recharged.

"Ok… Never going to try that again… Going to just shoot them with the car next time…" Acer muttered before he turned and started to dig through the guns the bandits took.

He settled on a shiny revolver and blinked as he grabbed at it and spun the barrel, it would do until he found a better backup gun. He had given his other Torgue Gun to a Crimson raider soldier. He heard he'd be a Lieutenant soon.

He grabbed the revolver and put it into his holster and leaned his shotgun on his shoulder.

There was no honor on Pandora… It was kill or be killed.

He started to loot the wreckage.

Acer: 15

Tina: 15

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that yes, I know Tina is 20 in the game, I'm basing her and Acer's age on her line that she's 'pushing 20.' I also want to point out that while all the Vault Hunters will be in the story, Zane is going to be the one Acer talks to the most. Next chapter will be on Monday or so and will show**


	11. Past is Past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, 7 months before Borderlands 3)**

Acer turned to see a Psycho before he shot him with his shotgun before setting it aside.

"I'm the meat cage of fire! Stupid…." Acer muttered before another Psycho ran at him.

"I'm going to punch your soul into…" Acer heard before he turned and flipped a switch under his arm.

The Psycho was lit aflame and collapsed to the ground before Acer stopped clenching his hand and turned off the flame thrower.

"Glad I already did the stunt for today by messing with the gas for 3 of the Technicals…." Acer stated, he turned around and saw 3 of the cars slid into a pile of sparks and explode.

"That's 17 for me…." Acer said and continued to spray paint and check the fuel lines.

"You always been this good with machines?" He heard and turned to see Lilith.

"Not all of them, when you use flamethrowers and all that, you have to learn how to make fuel… Plus I like to tinker…" Acer said and turned to the Siren/Leader of the Crimson Raiders.

"You know neither me or Tina care about the contest anymore… We decided to cut it to 3 months… You guys need us more… Plus the contest isn't much fun anymore… If I win, I have to follow Tina around as her sidekick… Isn't like I don't help her already… And if I win, me and Tina go on a date… I really doubt we're going to talk about this contest in a year or so…" Acer said before he turned to look at his shotgun.

"I have enough money for those 2 new guns I want…. I can't believe it took them till now to make an assault rifle which is also a shotgun… I'm so keeping that…." Acer said before Lilith chuckled.

"You and her are pretty close, huh?" She asked and Acer shrugged.

"I'm close with her and I've been close with her…. I've hung out with Tina so much I forgot about my life outside of Pandora… Not like my parents mean much, they either gave up on me… Or their dead. I'm not… I'm not happy if they abandoned me… But I've grown up on Pandora with new family…." Acer said, he loved his parents, but they weren't perfect.

They had people besides his uncle after them. He guessed… No, he knew they were dead. They'd have tracked his ship by now… Or he was crazy enough to think they weren't the pilots of the shuttle.

"No one on Pandora usually has a happy story, kid… Your either someone who grew up miserable… Or the planet made you like that… Sorry to tell you that." Lilith said and turned to walk away.

"You guys are my family." Acer said and turned to look at her while she stopped.

"I'm sorry?" Lilith said before Acer smiled.

"You guys are my family. My parents spent their entire lives making enemies and running from them, I never had a childhood… I loved them, like most people love their parents still, but I guarantee their gone… And I've grown up on Pandora, boss… I'm a Crimson Raider… Like Tina, like Brick like Mortdecai… I've mourned my parents in the past and if there's time I'll mourn them again… But I'm not going to cry over them… People die all the time… It's life." Acer stated and grabbed his shotgun.

"I'm going to look for some new clothing… These ones have stunk like Skag since I've lived here… Plus if we're going to leave Pandora, I'm going to reinvent me… And get some guns I'm going to keep and not just exchange them for the next best thing that comes along…" Acer muttered, he leapt the railing and landed in a crouch.

He put his scattergun on his back and reloaded it.

"That's not how guns work on Pandora…" Lilith joked, Acer rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"Ok, boss, you come and get me when you need me… I'm going to go and kill COV scumbags and buy some new guns with all the money I get from looting everything I see…" Acer said and walked off to go and digistruct another car so he could ride to Marcus's vending machine to go and buy the gun he wanted.

"What's up, snitches?" Tina asked as the explosive expert hopped down from a higher platform.

"You just missed Acer, Tina." Lilith said with a smirk as Tina shrugged.

"Eh, he'll be fine without me keeping his sorry butt safe… So, I heard Ace Paste is going to reinvent himself…. That sounds cool, I should do that as well… Make myself look ready for space and all that…. BRB." Tina said before she leapt the railing as well.

"I seriously wonder if those 2 are going to be vault hunters soon…" Lilith muttered.

Acer: 18

Tina: 17

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm going to shorten the time to Borderlands 3's arc… And mention why Acer's parents aren't in the story. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Acer and Tina getting new looks and show who's in the lead. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. New looks

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, 3 months before Borderlands 3)**

Tina and Lilith found Acer stabbing flaming claws into a Fanatic before he kicked him to the ground.

"Damn COV…." Acer said as he slid his mask up, he brushed off his jacket.

Acer now wore a greyish blue hooded jacket with zippers on it, he had a metallic wolf helmet with blue flames on it. He wore black and red boots with a demonic orange wolf on them. He also had green gloves as well, his spiky black hair was now wild and manic like plants, with sprays of red in it.

He turned to look at Lilith and Tina and blinked before clenching his fist and withdrawing the blades into metallic slots on his arms.

"Hey boss, I think there's a lot more bandits… Least the Poison Punchers aren't going to be joining the cult…" Acer said before he brushed off his armor and sighed before he looked at the bandit.

"Tina said you guys are just going to decide the contest by who kills more COV in 2 months…" Lilith said while Acer looked over his Razrez Bezoomy rifle/shotgun.

Acer had decided on 3 guns, the Razrez was his main weapon though. Nothing made him happier on the day he got the weapon then the fact that they made an assault rifle which doubled as a shotgun.

He put the gun onto his back again after checking the weapon and making sure it was fine.

"Yeah… The COV are spreading all over Pandora from what I've heard from Brick… I thought normal bandits were bad, ones hyped up on sermons and all that is just a recipe for disaster…" Acer said before he looked at the group of burned and dead bandits.

"Taking down an outpost is 2 points… Anyway, I'm going to go look through all the loot I took, I think I saw that pistol I wanted… If it's in there, then all I'm missing is my shotgun… I heard they make ones that shoot electric bullets and fire…" Acer said before he turned and walked away, lowering his mask over his face.

"I still got 3 more points!" Tina shouted before Acer shrugged and continued to walk through the fire.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to win, T. I got an endless number of bandits to fight and destroy… Now if your excuse me, I'm going to go and rig the gas line to a bandit camp to burst into flames." Acer said and Tina rolled her eyes behind her bunny mask.

"You both look a lot different, I barely recognized you, Tina." Lilith said, Tina looked at her new clothing and rolled her eyes and shoulders.

"Welp, we thought that since we should be taking a space vacation, we should reinvent our looks… You want to go and wear the same clothing all the time? A washer and dryer are rarer than morals here…. Plus, I didn't like my new look… This is my war gore look." Tina said, Lilith rolled her eyes and smirked before Tina looked at all the fires and burnt metal.

"Do you guys ever leave anything to steal or take that isn't blown up or set on fire?" Lilith asked, she looked over a burning banner which continued to wave in the wind.

"Nope, me and Ace Paste think the best thing to do is destroy everything… All this nast crap is Hyperion… You know how Pandora feels about wack Jack and his junk. " Tina said, she looked at a psycho who had a buzzaxe in his head.

If Acer was anything, it was good at making fire and killing bandits… Then again, making flaming claws and flamethrowers tended to make killing bandits easy.

"Yeah… Besides bullets and grenades, I'm seeing." Lilith said while Tina nodded with a smile.

"You can't fight without bullets and bombs… And guns to shoot them out of, you could always punch the bullets into people, but that's weird." Tina said before she grabbed a pile of money and then put it away.

"I thought you said you don't like money." Lilith said as Tina shrugged.

"I need cookie money… Ace handles bullets and bombs… We're working on making exploding bullets… He's so sweet." Tina said and Lilith smiled.

"You two are pretty unstoppable when it comes to working together." She said, Tina shrugged.

"Because blowing people up like balloons and lighting them on fire means their stay dead… That and Ace likes to pitch in… Doesn't mean I'm not going to kick his butt on the contest… Momma wants a meat shield." Tina said and continued to look through the bandits.

Lilith let her continue to look through the loot, both weren't as good at fighting as Brick and Mortdecai, not yet… But both were good Crimson Raiders.

Plus, they were going to need as many people to fight the cult as possible.

Acer: 24

Tina: 27

Author Notes

**Phew, next chapter done! I want to point out that rushing things is only supposed to be until Borderlands 3. I also know Tina doesn't show up till Eden-6, next chapter will set up her departure from Pandora. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show the last contest before the end of the contest. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	13. Ending of the Bet

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, 2 months before Borderlands 3)**

Tina found Acer on a cliff with a detonator next to him as he looked at the explosive expert.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up…" Acer said, his voice sounding more digitally altered because of the mask before he laid his hand on the detonator.

"I worked on making some of those mega magna mines we were going to make… They might not be as good as the ones we make together… But I chalk that up due to supplies more than anything… I didn't have enough gunpowder to put into the mines…." Acer muttered before Tina blinked.

"What dis, Ace?" Tina asked while he looked at her, he shrugged.

"I don't really care if I lose or win the bet… You win and I'll just have to back you up and do what you say for life… Not that different then before… Plus if I win, that date isn't really going to change much… I think… You still dealing with your army of exes?" Acer asked, he was careful not to press the detonator.

"What makes you think it isn't going to change nothing, you know I like crazy… Plus you'd have to be crazy to light people on fire and not blink… You've killed more bandits then a company official…" Tina stated and rested her own hand on the detonator.

"I still remember Sheega… She never gave Enrique back…" Acer said, Tina nodded and Acer turned to look at her.

"You know I could go back there… I like that Skag, he might spark everything up, but he's pretty awesome…" Acer stated, Acer rolled her eyes.

"Aceeeeee…. I know you're a hothead pocket rocket, but you're not going to outfight Sheega…. Plus, she'd hurt my cutie pie… She does that, I'm going to rip off her hands, slam her into a car and then blast her ass into space…" Tina said and both pressed the trigger.

The beeps of fire and smoke with explosions going off like fireworks caught both of their eyes.

"So, how about we just call it a tie? You…. Become like my boyfriend or something, and I… I don't know, become like your partner… Outside of the B Team." Tina said and Acer blinked and looked at her.

"T, I think your being a little crazy… Least crazy then usual…" Acer said and Tina rolled her eyes.

"Ace, I might be crazy, but I'm not stupid, I know you like, like me… You always back me up, you always help me loot people, you will flip out and rip through every bandit if someone hurts me… You're not obvious… Your cute, but your dense… Like as dense as a wall…" Tina said and Acer turned to look to the side.

"I… Screw it, maybe I do… But you just asked me out after this contest didn't go anywhere… I mean, eh, what the hell? This is normal on Pandora… What are we going to tell the others, I heard you, Brick and Morty were going to be going on a mission or something… Hammerlock is bringing you guys to some swamp planet?" Acer asked while Tina nodded.

"Eden-6, it might stick worse than gym socks soaked in poison spit and mixed up with garbage…. But, well it has dinosaurs, least I think there called dinosaurs." Tina said before Acer racked his brain for planets which was like that.

"Dinosaurs and poison stank… Wait… You're going to the planet which has the Jakobs firearms! You're going to where the Jakob guns are made! Damn it, T, you are so lucky! I was going to stay here and kill more COV, Lilith said they've been ripping apart Crimson Raiders left and right and I wasn't going to let them get away with that…" Acer stated before Tina chuckled in amusement.

"I can't believe you're going to whine; my boyfriends don't whine…." Tina said while Acer rolled his eyes and turned to look at her.

"Most of your boyfriends… And girlfriends, have tried to rip your heads off, trust me, I've saved your ass as many times as you saved mine, T… Wow, I just realized how many times I've said T…" Acer muttered.

"Yeah, well I'm bored, we haven't blown anything up in a few minutes and you owe me some ammo…" Tina said, Acer turned to look at her.

"You're honestly asking me on a date…. Now I feel bad for not asking you, I guess the contest is done now… I can't remember who won… Eh, who cares? I already want to get back to making the COV cry… I'm going to follow you, lead the way…" Acer muttered before he followed her, he looked at the bandits.

He would feel bad if they hadn't slaughtered all of the Crimson Raiders, he was close to.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I beat Borderlands 3 so I already know the ending of the game. I also want to point out I might make a story about Moze. Next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show Acer and Tina talking about her trip to Eden-6 and will show their relationship a bit. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	14. Goodbyes and new allies

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, 1 month before Borderlands 3)**

Acer hugged Tina before he leaned back and looked at Brick and then Mortdecai.

"You guys end up doing something crazy or so, let us know… Going to be real boring on Pandora without the B team." Acer said as Brick chuckled.

"Sure, you don't want to come with?" Brick asked while Acer shrugged.

"There's almost nothing on Eden-6 besides dinosaurs, a few towns and the Jakobs company, Brick." Acer said before he looked at his rifle.

"The Crimson Raiders have been being wiped out left and right like Ratchs…. I might not have your experience… Or your aim… or your giant muscles and kill counts… But I grew up here on Pandora the last few years…. I'm not going to let a bunch of pissant bandits take over my home…. Lilith is going to need every soldier she can get… Plus I want to meet the new Vault Hunter first before Tina!" Acer said before Tina clonked her new boyfriend on the head and rolled her eyes as he rubbed at his head.

"Ow…" Acer muttered before he sighed and put his helmet on.

"See you guys when we get to Eden Six… You guys have fun, but don't forget we're the one killing COV in a war for Pandora." Acer said and started to walk away, he turned and winked at Tina who blew a kiss before both continued to walk.

"Hard to believe you'd be letting Tina go on her own." Lilith said as Acer turned to his boss.

"We're dating, she'd be going on a serious mission… I live here boss; I'd like to fight for it… Plus I'd like to point out that I'll go right back to T when we get to Eden Six… I'm going to go make sure we have enough defenses in case the new ship has visitors… I don't trust these COV, they've wiped out every outpost the Crimson Raiders have…" Acer said and Lilith crossed her arms.

"But know where the ship is already… You think you can make some of those Magma Mines?" Lilith asked, Acer sighed and shook his head.

"I can make some Mines, but Magma Mines are something only me and T can make as a team… I can't make the explosives work the same way Tina does… You want some more made; you have to ask Tina before she leaves." Acer said before he walked away, he put down his mask.

He had volunteered to make buried flamethrowers which would burn anyone that got within a certain radius of the ship.

That idea was quickly put down by the fact that Lilith also pointed out the flamethrowers would quickly kill Crimson Raiders.

An idea Acer and Tina had both tried to make was the 'Terra Turret', a turret that shot out exploding bullets while lighting the enemy with gasoline which would quickly be lit aflame by a single bullet.

"All ideas are good ideas until they stop being smart… And without Tina, explosives are going to be hard to deal with… Fire beats a lot of things, but it doesn't beat explosives…" Acer muttered before he remembered one person who was nearly as good at explosives as Tina.

"Time to meet Mr. Torgue." Acer stated, he had wanted to meet the man who used to run the Torgue company according to Tina.

Plus, he had been meaning to try and get another pistol since his original had been sold for money, something that saddened him.

But with Tina gone, he would need somewhere to try and get explosives and more ordinance. He decided to try and get to 'Torgue Land' as he heard, it would really help to also find out how much of Pandora the COV owned.

He blinked as he also remembered the fact that he heard Moxxi owned something that Torgue used to own.

"Man, this is going to be weird… But we're going to need explosives and without Tina, Mr. Torgue is going to be my only way to make defenses…" Acer muttered as he got into a technical and gunned the engine towards the former 'theme' park.

"Man, what kind of name is 'Mr. Torgue?' then again, my name is Acer, I don't really have much room to judge… Plus I'm going to be making explosives which is what my girlfriend usually does… God, Pandora is both weird… And awesome… And now I'm talking to myself…" Acer said before he sighed and rubbed at his face.

He swerved out of the way of a Skag which growled at him before he fired the canons at the animal which he peeled out and around.

"Damn Skaggs are going to get me killed…" Acer muttered before he gunned the engine and made off into the distance.

He didn't know how things would get to be in the coming month.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to state that this story is going to follow the game, only a little at times. Next chapter will be in a week or so on Sunday and will show Acer looking for Mr. Torgue and show off some of the changes to Pandora made by the COV. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Torgue

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, 1 Month before Borderlands 3)**

Acer checked his backpack to make sure it was attached to his back perfectly before he looked through the scope of his rifle.

"Ok… Torgue? Mr. Torgue, I'm here to find you… Hello?" He stated before a Psycho leapt over a bench and screeching at him before Acer pulled the trigger on his rifle.

The Psycho collapsed dead as Acer kicked him in the head to make sure that he was dead.

"Damn COV have taken apart the entire planet…" He said before he heard shouting, he blew the smoke off his rifle.

"I'M GOING TO EXPLODE YOUR BRAINS TO THE NEXT MOON, YOU STUPID CULT JACKASSES!" He heard and turned to see a Fanatic thrown halfway across the park towards him.

He stepped out of the way before the Fanatic crashed into the wall.

"Mr. Torgue?" Acer asked as he cautiously looked at the figure.

"THAT'S MY NAME! I'M MR. TORGUE, WHO'S ASKING?" Torgue asked, Acer smirked and pulled up his mask to look at the man.

"My name is Acer, I'm with the Crimson Raiders, on a mission to get more explosives… I heard from my girlfriend, she mentioned you, Tina, I believe you know the name?" Acer asked, the hulking man blinked.

"TINA?! AS IN TINY TINA!? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! AH, IF YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND, HOW COULD I POSSIBLY SAY NO?!" Acer heard Torgue bellow, he sighed and chuckled in amusement before he turned to the side.

"Yeah, your Torgue, Tina told me you love to yell… And you love blowing stuff up like she does… She left Pandora on a mission for the raiders, it sucks… It really sucks." Acer muttered, Torgue continued to walk away with Acer looked around.

"This is Torgue Land, right? What happened, Tina told me it was a warzone for everyone with a gun and now it looks like the COV took over everything… Makes me want to puke my guts out." Acer said, Torgue turned and looked before he snorted.

"I got kicked out of the Torgue Company for some stupid illegal rules! Those damn cultists killed all the employees… Least I think! I'm the only one left." Torgue said, it wasn't as loud, but it was still yelling.

"You should join the Crimson Raiders, everyone who's going to war with the Children of the Vault… I miss Tina, she and I used to rip through the bandits like a Skag on a rampage and hyped up on rocket fuel… Now she's off world and she has no real way to contact me… Exho net doesn't work off world… Least I don't think… I want a new Exho…" He muttered before Torgue turned to look at him while they passed a burning building.

"TRUST ME, TINA IS A FRIGGING BADASS, ACER! SHE COULD PUNCH A VAULT MONSTER IN THE FACE AND WIN! SHE'S JUST AS GOOD AT BLOWING CRAP UP AS I AM!" Torgue said before another group of Fanatics appeared.

Before Acer could shoot them, Torgue pulled a rocket launcher out of a crate and shot it, killing the entire group as they burned away, Acer watched them expire.

"Was that a Torgue Quadomizer?! Man, Tina wanted one of those for her birthday." Acer asked as Torgue chuckled and threw a weapon to Acer.

"WELL IF YOUR GOING TO SHOOT THOSE DAMN CULTISTS, YOU MIGHT AS WELL SHOOT THEM WELL!" Torgue yelled, Acer looked over the weapon and nearly cried.

"This is a DEVILS FOURSUM… Oh my god, these things are so rare, finding even one is a treasure… I thought you discontinued this years ago!" Acer said as he looked over the pistol, making sure it was real.

"I OWN THE DAMN COMPANY GUNS…. TORGUE CORPORATION REHIRED ME AFTER THEY SAW THAT THEY CAN'T MAKE GOOD GUNS WITHOUT ME…" Torgue said while Acer blinked and looked over the weapon.

"Why give me one? This thing is meant to be in the hands of a true badass… Like Lilith or something…." Acer said, he loved weapons, but he knew he wasn't much on his own… Not yet at least, he always had Tina to back him up if he needed it.

Acer continued to look over the weapon before Torgue spoke up.

"TINA TALKED MY EAR OFF ABOUT YOU… MOST IT WAS HOW BIG A CRUSH SHE HAD ON YOU AND ABOUT THE CULT… BUT IF SHE TRUSTS YOU, YOUR GOOD ON MY SIDE… AND PLUS I CANT USE ALL THESE GUNS… IF THE TORGUE COMPANY IS DESTROYED, WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO BUY MY GUNS?!" Torgue yelled, Acer blinked and looked over the pistol one last time.

"Thank you, I'll use it well… AND TO HELL WITH THE COV, THEY'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE THE TORGUE COMPANY DONE AS LONG AS I HAVE BLOOD IN MY HEART!" Acer yelled, he looked at Torgue sheepishly.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE AN AWESOME FRIEND!" Torgue yelled as Acer blinked.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm going to point out I am trying to not make Acer perfect; he does mess up as your going to see. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so next week and will show Acer meeting the new vault hunters. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. Soldiering on

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, Borderlands 3)**

Acer watched from the cliffs while the explosions get off.

"Flame Wolf, you see the Vault Hunters yet?" Acer heard from Lilith over his Exho.

"Their headed to the propaganda center, Firehawk, orders?" He asked, looking at the quartet.

"Claptrap is going to handle that, just see what you can find at the recruiting center. I know the COV trashed it, but those meatheads couldn't have taken everything. I'll meet you at the propaganda center. Firehawk out." He heard and slid down the cliff towards the buggy he had used to get to the vantage point.

"Damn COV, they've overrun all of Pandora… Hey, Ellie, you there? I'm going to head back to the ship, felt like talking to someone… Plus Lilith's pulling another solo mission." He stated over the Exho and got another voice.

"Pff, well super general Claptrap is on the case! That's why…" Claptrap said before Acer shut off his Exho for the moment.

He could handle a lot of things, but Claptrap was more annoying than dealing with an army of bandits. He turned it on 2 minutes later.

"I'm at the scrapyard, Ace. I have bandits…. Ah hell…" Ellie said, Acer heard explosions in the background before the Exho went silent.

"All those explosions remind me of T, Ellie, I'll…" He started to say before he felt a bullet slam into his shield.

"I'm sorry, I have some bandits to kill horribly…" Acer said while he grabbed his rifle and rolled behind a rock and started firing at the bandits.

He felt a bullet or 2 hit his shields before he managed to get a shot into a Fanatic's head.

He sighed before a grenade landed next to him and he was blown to the side, his shield taking the blunt of the blast but breaking for the moment.

"Ok… That hurt." Acer said while he flipped the barrel to the shotgun function and put a round into a Fanatic who tried to execute him.

The man fell to the ground with smoke billowing from Acer's gun as he spun the barrel and then he ended up putting his rifle on his back.

Acer patted the holster for his Devil Foursum while he patted the holster.

"Love that gun… Never used it yet, need more bullets…" Acer said, he had only wanted to use the gun for the best emergencies. He didn't want to use the best gun he had, his pistol, just for fighting off bandits.

Least ones who he could kill with his rifle, he was still happy that it was able to turn into a shotgun along with being a rifle.

"Ok. I'm dealing with a lot of bad guys… Way more than I thought." Acer looked over the bodies before he picked up the ammo and then he started to walk towards the buggy.

Acer pulled off his helmet and traced over it before he looked into the lenses on the helmet.

"Ace, you good?" Ellie asked while Acer turned the helmet over and then pulled it over his head and cleared his throat in amusement.

"I'm dealing… I just killed 2 bandits who tried to put a bullet in my brain." Acer muttered before he patted the side of his helmet in amusement.

"I'm going to the propaganda center; Shiv has killed 10 of the Crimson raider soldiers we had left… I hope the vault hunter can put a bullet in his back and make him dead as a doornail." Acer said, he walked to the buggy and looked up at the sky.

He remembered when there was Helios station on the moon, now it was trash on Pandora, the last remnant of Pandora's rule from Handsome Jack destroyed and forgotten, just like the dictator himself.

"Your missing T, aren't you?" Ellie asked, Acer chuckled in amusement and then he sighed.

"Yeah, me and T were a team, Ellie, we've dealt with a lot of bad guys and put them all down, now she's on some military mission across the galaxy. I know Tina can bust up heads and she has Mortdecai and Brick backing her up…" Acer said before he leaned on the buggy.

"But yeah, I am… Rather be on Eden-6, smashing heads and slugging it out in the swamps then here worrying, but dealing with the blasted cult on Pandora? This planet might be a wasteland. But it's home. Tina gets that… And Tina knows what we're doing… Just don't expect me to not freak out when I see her again…. A few months or a few weeks is a long time to be apart for 2 riled up little death bombs like us." Acer said before he climbed into the buggy.

He gunned the engine and zoomed towards the propaganda center, he had to deal with the COV and meet the new vault hunters.

He really wanted to see them.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the story won't be entirely following the game since Acer will be doing some different stuff then the Vault Hunters. Next chapter will be on next Tuesday or so and will end up showing Acer meeting 2 of the Vault Hunters. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. Zane

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Entanglement. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(2 years after Acer's arrival, Borderlands 3)**

Acer sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he put his helmet on a rock.

"I still want to help; this is my fight as well. You saw how many Crimson Raiders the COV slaughtered, that's one reason I signed up to fight these cult creeps!" Acer said while Lilith held up her hand.

"Ace, I know you want to help, but the Vault Hunters are busy. They can handle things a lot better than you can." Lilith stated, she saw Acer's eyes narrow for a moment before he crossed his arms.

"I know their mega badasses, they don't know Pandora like we do… I want to go help Zane and FL4K kick the snot out of these blasted cultists… You send me back to the ship and I'm going to kill every single cultist around the ship." Acer said, Lilith sighed.

She knew nothing would stop Acer from fighting, even if he had to bend her orders to their limit. She would still find that he killed COV troops by the truckload. He killed them, they were his enemy, he had no problem killing COV, they were psychopaths to him and he killed them before they killed him.

"Go find Ellie and I'll let you help them… But if you get knocked around too much, you're going back to the ship, got it?" Lilith said, Acer nodded and grabbed his helmet.

"On it, boss… I'd bring everyone to the ship, the longer we stay scattered, the more of us are going to do… Now I've got some bloodthirsty COV to turn into bacon… God, I think I've gone insane." Acer said before he slipped on his helmet, leapt over the railing and was gone while Lilith watched the Pyromaniac vanish up the road towards Ellie's garage.

**(With Acer)**

Acer kept his rifle trained on anything that could be an issue to him. He turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey boyo, you're going to take someone's eye out with that thing." He heard and lowered the rifle while he looked at Zane.

He was shorter, he was slightly taller than Tina, but not by much. He turned and pointed up the road.

"We might want to go to Ellie's garage first if you're going to get wheels… You wouldn't happen to be, uh, what's the word I want to say? I got it! 'related to pirate bandits?'" Acer asked while Zane grew silent for a moment.

Then he laughed, nodding while he patted the younger warrior on the shoulder in a way Acer found strangely comforting.

"Yep, Barron and Captain Flynt! I heard they were dead, got gunned down by Vault Hunters like myself." Zane said, Acer turned to the side.

"Yeah… I heard they were… Actually, they were, those Vault Hunters are gone from what I heard… You're not…" Acer started to say, wondering if Zane was a sociopath secretly.

"Mad? I have no damn reason to be! They were jackasses, they got what was coming to them… Anyway, I heard you talking to the commander, looks like we're going to be working together for a bit." Zane said and Acer nodded before looking around.

"Where's the other Vault Hunter? FL4K, the robot hunter." Acer asked while Zane turned around.

"He's handling another mission that Lilith gave him while I was told to get the Catch A Ride up… He's tracking that map that we're going to need…. Also heard we're going to have Vault Hunters besides me and him on Pandora." Zane said while they heard growls and Acer fired his wrist mounted flamethrowers at the problem.

A Skag collapsed to the ground, charred and dead while it twitched.

"You turned your armor into a flamethrower? Kid, we're going to get along fine, you think you can rig me up something like that?" Zane asked and Acer had his eyes widen.

"You want ME? Me, to make flame weapons for you?" Acer asked and Zane nodded.

"HELL, YEAH I CAN MAKE FLAME WEAPONS! I LOVE MAKING WEAPONS THAT LIGHT COV ON FIRE, THEY ALL NEED TO BURN!" Acer said and Zane laughed.

"That's the spirt… Now let's go find Ellie… What's she like?" Zane asked while Acer cleared his throat to speak.

"She enjoys rockets and cars." He said and Zane smiled.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that these 800 chapter will end after this. I do want to point out that next chapter will be on 3 weeks or so and will show Tina on her mission and Acer and Zane going to help FL4K find the map. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
